Lonely Road
by golden-flame4
Summary: A Misao and ***** fic..... my first fic..... I can't say who it will give away the plot!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rouruni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was   
written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Even if you do I am a broke student, so you won't get any money anyway. And this is my fist fic so don't  
flame me! Ok?  
  
Lonely Road-Chapter 1  
By golden_flame4  
  
Misao was at a restaurant sipping a cup of tea when, suddenly, a boy came up to her and said: " Can I join you?" she looked up   
and stared into a pair of blue eyes then she accidentally dropped her cup of tea and the cup smashed onto the table…… the boy said: "Ah!  
Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to startle you!" Misao said: " Ano…… nevermind……" Only then did she realize that the boy was still smiling…….  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
(Flashback)  
"Aoshi-sama! Why can't you love me? Just for once at least smile for me! Please!"  
"Misao we could never be together... Sayonara"  
Then he walked off into the night.....  
She sits in the garden crying.... thinking // Aoshi-sama I take it all back! Just come back please, I beg of you! //   
The next day he announces that he is going to marry Megumi. (One week later) They are married.  
And they find Misao gone all that was left of her was her Oniwabanshuu uniform and a note. It read  
Konnichi-wa minna,   
Sorry that I left without informing you all but I guess that it is for the best. I am going to find my own meaning of  
life now. Don't worry, I can protect myself I took all my kunai, a katana and a wakizashi with me. Don't try to follow me, just stay  
at the Aoyia and be happy ok? Ja ne!  
  
Misao  
(End flashback)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Misao is sitting there staring at Seta's face, he asks her "Daijoubu desu ka?" She then snaps out of  
her daydream "Daijoubu.. I was just thinking." She replies. // How I wish Aoshi-sama would smile for me.//  
She then shook her head as to clear her thoughts and she says: " My name is Makimachi Misao." Seta  
replied: " Oh.. My name is Soujiro Seta." Misao found the name quite familiar but she just couldn't remember where she heard it before.  
Seta then sits down and orders some tea and he starts to think. // Makimachi Misao, the Oniwabanshuu's Okashira or is it ex-okashira  
now? // He knew that from the files of Shishio. But her looks has changed from the last time he saw her… Now she was wearing a dark   
blue gi with a white hakama, she had a katana and a wakizashi at her side and her hair was now in a high ponytail but her hair was as   
long as ever (it was up to her waist even in it's ponytail). Her fringe was not a side parting anymore but it was pulled to the front  
and it had been cut shorter and it hid her eyes when she lowered her head and she had grown taller too (although she had grown she was  
not as tall as Seta yet) After they finished their tea he asks her: " Makimachi-san where are you headed?"  
"I'm going south."  
"Oh I'm headed there too! Do you mind if I join you?"  
"Iie."  
They go on the road together.  
  
~Owari~ (for now)  
  
There will be a next chapter but not now.  
  
All explanations can be found in the next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rouruni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was   
written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Even if you do I am a broke student, so you won't get any money anyway. And this is my fist fic so don't  
flame me! Ok? Love it or hate it? Comments please!  
  
Lonely Road-Chapter 2  
By golden_flame4  
  
Misao had purposely changed the way she looked so that it wasn't so easy for people to recognize her. Suddenly Misao thinks  
//Soujiro Seta... Hm.... That name is so familiar yet so unfamiliar. // She then studies him from the corner of her eyes. // He is  
wearing a white western shirt, a light blue gi and a dark blue hakama. Short hair, blue eyes, a katana and an ever present smile. I  
wonder why is he always smiling? //  
She asks: "Soujiro,"  
"Aa?"  
"Why are you always smiling?"  
"Because I can't do anything else." //Besides killing of course. //  
"Oh ok, but can't you even frown or get angry?"  
"I don't think so." He said after a while.  
They then lapse into silence.  
Seta wonders // Why does she always seem so serious?.... But when I look into her eyes they seem so hurt and confused. I guess that she  
is like me, hiding behind a mask. //  
// I can only do some basic skills with a katana and a wakizashi. But I think that that is enough to protect me for now... Unless the  
fight gets really tough then I guess I'll use my kunai's.. I think that a katana and a wakizashi can be wielded like a pair of kodichi's.  
If I am not wrong Aoshi-sama told me that it is possible..... // Misao thought.  
Seta then asks: "Misao-san do you know how to use your katana and wakizashi?"  
"Of course!" She replies indignantly, then "Not really..." And she gives him a sheepish smile. He notices how much a small smile had  
changed her from looking like a strict, cold and sever women to a playful, warm and kind-hearted girl..............  
  
~Owari~ (for now)  
  
Comments please! More to come but I'm not very satisfied with what I wrote..............  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Rouruni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me.  
This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Even if you do I am a broke student, so you won't get any money anyway. And this is my fist fic so don't  
flame me! Ok? Love it or hate it? Comments please!  
  
Lonely Road-Chapter 3  
By golden_flame4  
  
Seta then said: "Why don't you show me what you know first?" "Why should I?" Misao answered. "Ano.....so that I can correct you?"  
Misao then starts to laugh... "You? Correct me? I don't even know you well enough yet!" "Oh well that was just an offer…You can don't  
accept it if you want." "Let me think about it." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Then Seta started to smile, a genuine  
smile at that. Misao noticed him smiling but then she also noted that this smile was different from all his other smiles. She then smiled  
and ran down the road. Seta then shook his head and thought // So that is the real Makimashi Misao! She is still so lively and happy!  
She practically shines with happiness! // He then runs after her. Soon her caught up with her, just then a policeman shouted: "Hey you  
two, you with the swords! Stop right there!" Seta then quickly grabs her hand and Shuku-chi out of the place. In a blink of an eye  
they are in the forest which was in front of them.  
  
Misao then says: "Soujiro can you teach me to do that too?" Just after she says that then she remembers who Seta really is.  
// He is that guy whom Himura was fighting...Tenken no Soujiro, Shinshio's right hand man! // She then asks:" You're Tenken no Soujiro,  
right?" "Aa...since you know who I am...I guess that you must hate me now, for everything I have done, like battling Himura-san…." And  
his voice trailed off. // He is a rorouni now...I guess that he must have changed...so I'll give him another chance. // She then shouts  
at him: "I am not so fickle as to judge you on your damn bloody past! Baka!" And she proceeds to kick him on the head and he falls to the  
ground.  
  
~Owari~ (for now) 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Rouruni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was   
written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Authors note: Don't sue me! Even if you do I am a broke student, so you won't get any money anyway. And this is my fist fic so don't flame me!  
  
Lonely Road-Chapter 4  
By golden_flame4  
  
Seta then picks himself up and says: "Misao-san that hurts you know!" "I know." She says with a grin, "It is supposed to!" Seta then frowned…… "Soujiro…" She said. "Aa?" "You are frowning you know…" "Oh? Am I? I didn't notice. Anyway you look very kirei when you smile." He then smiled, the usual pleasant smile he always wore. Misao blushed, then she asked him: "Soujiro can we stop for dinner now? I'm hungry…" "Mm…well we should stop. Anyway it is getting kind of dark…" "Ok!" Misao says joyfully. So they stop, Misao takes out some biscuits from her bag and they sit down and eat. Soon they finish, Misao asks: "Soujiro, where we going to sleep? We are going to sleep here, are we?" // I hope we don't……I don't think I would be able to sleep anyway. // "Ano… Misao-san we *are* in the middle of a forest and there are no villages nearby… So we *have* to sleep here…" "How do you sleep here?!" Misao said. "I can show you. If you want me to that is." "Um……ok." Seta then takes his katana and saya out of his obi and sits down and props himself against his katana and says: "This is how." "Oh ok! Like Himura!" // This ought to be easy! // She thought. "Hai." She then does the same thing and sits besides him. "What do I with my wakizashi?" "Etto… leave it in your obi?" "Well I guessed as much…" // This is more difficult than I thought! // She then sighs and try to sleep, soon they both are asleep.  
Suddenly Misao wakes up and she finds herself staring at the blade of a dagger then she screams: " Ah!!!" Then Seta jumps up and says: "Wha…?" Then the robber hauls Misao to her feet and points the dagger at her throat and says: "Give me all your money now! Otherwise your little friend here will get hurt!" Misao then throws Seta the please-save-me look. Seta then smiles and draws out his katana and says: "So you know what this is? It is a katana…" "Of course I know that!" "And do you know what it can do? It can draw blood you know…" Just after he says this he shukuchi's to the back of the robber and slashes him, and the robber falls to the ground in a dead faint. Seta then asks Misao: "Daijoubu desu ka?" "Aa, daijoubu. Arigatou Sou-kun." Seta then looks really confused, "When did you start calling me 'Sou-kun'?" "Now." "Naze?" "Because you have helped me, saved me and also because I feel like it……" And she just grinned.  
  
~Owari~ (for now)  



	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Rouruni Kenshin does not in any way or forms belong to me. This fanfic was written for pure entertainment reasons. So don't sue me!  
  
Lonely Road-Chapter 5  
  
By golden_flame4  
  
Seta then just scratched his head, laughed and said: "So I guess that I have to call you 'Misao-chan' now, right?" It was almost dawn, then Misao said: "I don't mind, that is just fine with me. Sou-kun can we go yet?" "Aa…Let's go!" So they leave the clearing and start walking. While they are walking Misao suddenly asks: "Sou-kun did you kill that robber?" "Iie…I just injured him and well um… he fainted on his own accord……so I am *NOT* responsible for that! Don't worry the wound is not fatal." "Oh that's good!" Misao then smiled.  
  
(About 6 months later)  
  
Misao had learnt how to use her katana and wakizashi quite well already, although she could not Shuku-chi yet what she knew was enough. They are walking through a forest, again, when suddenly a large group of armed men, about 40 odd, jumped out at them and one of them (apparently the leader) said: "Well well well, what do we have here? More poor victims? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" "What do you people want?!" Misao said. "My my you are a little spitfire aren't you? Well, we want your money and your lives!" He then shouted to his comrades to attack. Then all those men ran towards then and attacked them with what ever weapons they had. Seta and Misao were fighting back to back when suddenly Seta heard Misao cry out in pain. He then quickly whirled around and saw Misao crumple around one of the attacker's katana, he caught her just before she hit the ground and then he lay her down gently and he felt really *REALLY* angry with the attackers because Misao was quite badly injured. He then Shukuchi-ed around and killed every single one of those thugs, Seta then shakes his katana clean of the blood, sheaths it and then he runs to Misao's side.   
He cradles her head gently and asks: "How are you feeling right now?" "I feel terrible!" "Quiet… rest now… you are bleeding quite badly." "Sou-kun I think that I'm dying." ""Misao I have to tell you something." "Nani?" "Aishiteru Misao." Misao then smiles a small but genuine smile and say: "Mou aishiteru Sou-kun." Seta then grins, closes his eyes and lowers his head onto hers, their lips meeting in a kiss, their very first kiss. Seta soon breaks the kiss and says: "Misao-chan during these past 6 months you have helped me to feel my emotions, domo arigatou gozaimas." "That's good. I will love you always no matter what you do, Sou-kun." "Aa… me too Misao-chan." Misao then smiles happily and falls limp in his arms, Seta then starts to cry. He then goes deeper into the forest, away from all those dead bodies, carrying Misao's corpse. He then stops, digs a grave and places Misao's body into it. He then thinks // Misao-chan is dead now… What else is there to live for? // He then takes out his katana and stabs himself in the stomach, shakes it clean of his blood, sheaths it and lies down in the grave besides Misao's body and holds it's hand and says: " We will always be together forever, ne Misao-chan?" He shuts his eyes, smiles and dies.  
  
  
~Owari~  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: Ok I know a lot of people are going to hate me for writing such a fic but… but I had a *MAJOR* writers block so I decided to end it… even I don't like the ending! Ok fine flame me if you like… Damn! People are *SO* going to hate me. Anyway if you have any other idea of how I can re-write this fic, mail me.  



End file.
